Back In Black
by clairerox12
Summary: No one really knows about Sirius' past at Hogwarts, and all that you might think could be changed by the existance of Emily Lavern, Sirius' lover. But what happens when a simple prank goes horibly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Emily P.O.V.

I wake up and try to remember the dream I had the night before. All I could recall was Sirius and I were in the common room. I shake it off and begin to get ready for the rest of the day.

"Hey Emily," calls Sirius. He rushes over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Mornin'" says James.

"Hello," says Lilly as she joins the group.

We all walk down to the Great Hall. I see Remus and Peter already sitting down. Remus flashes us a smile and waves us over to the table.

"Good morning everyone," he says with a grin.

"What are you so happy about?" asks James as he hurtles over the bench.

"I believe that someone owes me some Chinese fireworks," he says smugly in Sirius' general direction.

"What!" exclaims Sirius as he nearly jumps out of his seat," there is no WAY the Irish beat the Bulgarians! There seeker had a broken leg!" I roll my eyes and begin to laugh; they take this way too seriously.

"I'm going to want them soon; I really want to get out of N.E.W.T.S."

"Fine, a week tops," he responds.

"You two will do anything to get out of a test," I say.

"That's our job," says Sirius as he leans in for a kiss.

"If you two are done, I would like to get some studying in before class," says Lilly, barely lifting her head from the book she was reading to say so.

"Well too bad," says James, trying the same thing, but being rejected for a book.

All of us talk and laugh until it's time for our first class, not knowing that that was the beginning of something terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius P.O.V.

I can't believe the bloody Irish won! Now Remus is going to get all the credit for MY fireworks idea! Well, at least I won't be the one getting in trouble.

"Mr. Black," says Professor McGonagall, "I hope you can tell us the proper to turn this mouse into a hand bag, or are you too busy talking to Mr. Potter to focus on the lesson?"

"Yes professor; intregulous!" suddenly, where the brown mouse used to be, there is now a snakeskin handbag. McGonagall may hate it, but I am rather gifted at transfiguration.

"Well done Black," she says.

"Show off," coughed James.

"Shut up," I say as I elbow him in the side.

"All right, settle down, tonight, I want you to-"everyone groans in unison. "You know what, this weekend, no homework, for Gryfindor's luck at tomorrows quiditch match." The whole class erupts in applause.

"Calm down, to think of all the trouble you kids go through to get out of doing work." She says.

"You'd be surprised," says Lilly under her breath.

"Oh, you're just jealous of people who have plans this weekend," kids James.

"Well maybe if you would do something anywhere NEAR romantic every once in a while, I wouldn't have to look forward to homework to fill my evening!" nearly yells Lilly.

"Ooooooo!" says Remus, Peter, and I.

"Humph," she says as she pushes passed us to the back of the class.

"Lilly!" whisper-yells James," Thanks a lot guys, I think I just lost Lilly." He storms to the back of the class with her, while the three of us snicker into our jackets.

"Mr. Potter," says McGonagall," Save the drama for after class."

"Yes professor." I can hear the strain in his voice as he returns to his place between Peter and me.

"I'm glad we're not like that," says Emily as she reaches for my hand.

I look into her eyes and realize that she is the only girl for me. "Never have, never will."


	3. Chapter 3

James P.O.V.

I don't even know what I did wrong, but Lilly is really P. with me right now. "Lilly, wait up!" I say, as I chase after her.

"What? What could you possibly want?" she asks sounding fairly annoyed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry,"

"As if I haven't heard that on e before," she says as she starts off again.

"Wait!" I say as I grab her by the arm."Will this convince you?" I pull out the necklace I bought her from my pocket.

"Oh my goodness James!" she says before pulling me closer for a hug and a kiss. "Thank you, it's beautiful." I take a quick glance at it and I am glad I chose the one with my initial on it instead of hers, it makes us more of a couple, I guess.

"Are you mad at me anymore?" I ask.

"What do you think?" says Lilly as she squeezes my hand a bit. I squeeze back and we're on our way to class.

Lilly P.O.V.

I try as hard as I can to hide my disappointment. Not only does James pull an ancient move on me, but he also buys me a fugly necklace to make up for acting like a jerk! This is a time I thank God that I have Severus to talk to.

"So, he got you a necklace with his initial on it?" he asks.

"That's what it says," I hold it up and show it to him.

"If you didn't like it, why did you take it?"

"Well I didn't want to be rude, plus by the look on his face, I think he really liked it. My only problem with it is that it makes me look like I'm his property or something."

"Then you should tell him that. Aren't relationships supposed to be full of trust and stuff?" He says, putting air quotes around the word trust.

"Yah, but-"

"Then return it to him," he says putting it in my hand," and if he thinks that this is good enough for you, he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Severus," I say as I hug him around the neck."But seriously, it's no big deal."

"No big deal…" I hear him repeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily P.O.V.

That night I go to sleep early. I'm really tired after our quiditch practice. The evening slowly fades away into a dream.

I see Sirius, James, Peter, and Lilly all sitting in the common room. Sirius looks as if he's been crying and he and Remus seem as though they've been screaming their heads off.

"This is all your fault!" I see Sirius screaming," And you just won't take the blame for it!"

"My fault?" Remus replies with a screech, "You know damn well that someone messed with them, we triple checked to make sure no one would get hurt, well, not fatally anyway!"

"Well obviously you didn't check well enough! It did kill someone, and I will NEVER forgive you for that!"

"Oh really, you won't forgive me for what I did, but ill forgive you for what you did to me?" Silence. "And you don't think I'm going to grieve as much as you? I loved her too, but you took her away from me!"

The moment he says this, Sirius transforms into a dog and goes for Remus' neck, but a buck in the place of James leaps out in front and blocks his hit.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I attempt to ask, but nothing comes out.

"Stop It!" Yells Lilly, and everyone goes back to their original form. "We all know what happened was extremely tragic, and Sirius IS probably one of the people taking it hardest," she says, turning to Remus. "But," she continues, turning to Sirius, "you aren't the only one who misses Emily."

"What?" I try to ask, but it is no use. "What happened to me?"

I wake up with a cold sweat and get up. I go over to the mirror and see a frightened girl drenched in sweat. Then I pause and realize it was only a dream. All of my muscles relax and I go back to sleep. But I can't get one question out of my head: or was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Remus P.O.V.

I wake up in the morning and look at the calendar. Great, it's a full moon tonight. I look and see that I'm the only one awake. I walk over to James' bed and try to shake him awake, and he turns over to me and says a muffled, "What?"

"It's a full moon tonight!"

"Oh, that's great," he says, laying back down at an attempt to go back to sleep.

"No!" I whisper shout, "I need you to help me find the potion, I can't remember where I put it last month."

"Mokay," he says as he gets on his feet and picks up his glasses. Then, we venture across the room the room to my bed and start searching through my things for the bottle. After rummaging through it for a while, I see a small capsule marked "medicine".

"Yes!" I exclaim as I pull the small container from the pile and wave it around like a victory flag.

"Oh, um, that's great. I'm going back to bed now." He says, still only half awake.

"I think I will too," I say with a yawn, thinking the same thing. I crawl back into bed and put my potion on my night stand and drift back asleep.

Sirius P.O.V.

I wake up and see that Remus' stuff is scattered all over the floor, except for his werewolf potion, which is set carefully on his night stand. Wait, is it already time for-. I look at the calendar. Yep, full moon tonight. I go over to Remus' bed to wake him up, but he's not there. He's probably already at breakfast. I race over to my suitcase and pullout a clean pair of pants. I change as fast as I can and speed down stairs.

I open the doors to the Great Hall and eventually spot everyone.

"Hey Sirius," says Peter with a semi-annoying smile on his face.

"Remus! Did you remember to take your medicine this morning?"I ask franticly

"Yah."

"Oh, just making sure," I say relieved.

"Wait, is it your time of the month already?" asks Peter. I see a boy looking at Remus' like he's entered butt naked. This makes me realize that the way he worded it makes it sound like Remus is on his minstrel cycle. This makes laugh into my jacket. It makes me wonder what his life has been like. His parents are probably descent- wait, stop right there. I shake off the thought and keep off that for the rest of breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey people! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a million years, but I'm back! I hope you all like this story, because it would be a waste of my time to write for just myself . Well, here you go.**

Lilly P.O.V.

Emily and I are being oddly reluctant to go to the Quiditch match this afternoon. I think it's mostly me and she doesn't want to tell me I'm going to slow. I made a commitment to myself to talk to James about the necklace, but I don't want to be rude. We make it up to our seats and I get butterflies and I don't know why.

Gryffindor lost the match to Hufflepuff, and now it's the moment of truth, I see James in the crowd fleeing back to the castle. I make my way through the jumble of faces until I'm finally with his.

"Hey," he says, sounding somewhat depressed; he hates losing; especially since he had played his very hardest.

"Hey," I say back, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay," We avoid the crowd and head for a bench in the castle.

That is the exact moment I realize how utterly stupid this whole thing is. It's not his fault he has a bad taste in jewelry. "I just wanted to say," oh great, now I have nothing to talk to him about, "How much I really love you, I was being kind of a bitch yesterday," nice save.

"But you were right, I never really show you how much I appreciate you so, I was wondering if you'd like to have a picnic for lunch tomorrow," damn, he makes this seem so easy.

"Yeah, that would be great," I reply enthusiastically. I hope he brings some pickles.

"Alright then, would you care if I accompany to your dormitory?" he asks humorously.

"I guess that would be suitable," I say, playing along. We stroll back to the common room and I take a well deserved nap.

James P.O.V.

I walk into the common room and find Remus, Sirius, and Peter in heated discussion. "I think that the best day to do it is Monday, it'll get it over with and then we can focus on our tests so we won't fail 6th year," says Remus. Oh boy, they're talking about the fireworks again.

"And I know that the best day for us to do it is Friday, because they'll expect us to top it, and I won't let my public down, and we won't have to worry about it until Friday, so we can focus on our tests.

"Monday!"

"Friday!"

"Monday!"

"Friday!"

"MONDAY!"

"FRIDAY!"

"Wait!" yells Peter, "How about we let James decide, do you want the fireworks to go off Monday or Friday?"

"If it'll get you two to shut up," I say directed at Remus and Sirius, "I think that we should do it on Monday to get it out of the way."

"Yes!" says Remus, "Victory is MINE!"

"Come ON!" says Sirius, "You always go with his ideas!" He sounds like a 5 year old.

"I'm not getting involved," I say as I plop down on the couch and pass out.


End file.
